MY BRO IS NOT THAT HANDSOME, PLEASE!
by ReiyKa
Summary: Gumi nggak ingin punya kakak baru jenis apapun, terutama yang super tampan dan keren—kayak Gakupo. Seriusan. Beneran. Sungguhan. Gumi nggak pernah pengen punya 'kakak' baru! Karena Gakupo membuatnya seperti orang idiot—yap, orang idiot yang jatuh cinta untuk pertama kalinya. [prekuel berry blue Gumi-Gakupo side]. bagian satu: "Mama... kamu... nggak nikah sama berondong kan!"


Kojima Gumi sudah tahu. Dengan menggunakan keterampilan dari otak jeniusnya, IQ sederet tiga angka ratusan, ditambah ilmu psikologi yang dipelajarinya di waktu senggang, dia sudah tahu pasti ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan oleh Nyonya Kojima.

Tolong, jangan ragukan kemampuan gadis berusia 16 tahun itu, jelas dia memiliki kemampuan lebih dibandingkan usia remaja sekitarnya. Itu membuatnya berbeda, tapi itu juga membuatnya terlihat spesial.

Karena itulah, ketika melihat Nyonya Kojima a.k.a Ibundanya duduk di sofa kursi ruang keluarganya sambil bertopang dagu dengan pandangan kosong serta pikiran tertuju entah kemana, Gumi sudah tahu pasti ada sesuatu yang salah.

"Jadi, apa yang terjadi?"

Pertanyaan simpel tak sempurna, tanpa subjek dan tanpa objek keterangan. Gumi tahu kalimat yang dibuatnya memang cacat, tapi kecacatan itu diperlukan untuk mengatasi situasi aneh ini.

"Gumi_-chan_..." sahut Ibundanya sambil tersenyum tipis.

Alis gadis bersurai hijau itu terangkat sebelah. Dia sungguh merasa keanehan ini sangat-sangat tidak normal. "Apa?"

"Ibundamu jatuh cinta." Mata hijau wanita berusia tiga puluhan akhir itu terlihat berbinar.

"_Okey_," Gumi menunjuk Ibundanya dengan telunjuknya dan sebelah tangannya yang lain membentuk sudut siku-siku pada pinggangnya, "kurasa ini bukan tanggal satu April jadi kuasumsikan aku berhak marah atas lelucon konyolmu barusan."

"Mama sedang tidak bercanda, _Honey_." Wanita itu mengangguk sambil berdiri mendekati putri semata wayangnya. "Mama sedang jatuh cinta _lagi_."

"_Okey_," Gumi memutar bola matanya, "sudah yang kedua puluh tiga kalinya. Aku tidak teralu terkesan."

"Bukan, _Honey_." Wanita dengan rambut hijau yang sewarna dengan rambut Gumi itu menggeleng pelan. "Yang ini sungguh-sungguh."

"Hah?!" Dahi Gumi berkerut. "_Please, Mom_, kita beneran lagi nggak April Mop!"

Ibundanya masih tersenyum dan merangkulnya dalam pelukan. "Kami akan menikah, _Honey_. Mama akan menikahinya."

Gumi hanya menatap wajah wanita itu dengan ekspresi datar. Dia baru saja datang dari sekolahnya, masih dengan ranselnya, masih tidak percaya dengan lelucon konyolnya, ditambah lagi sekarang tiba-tiba wanita itu mengatakan akan menikah?

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?" Gumi semakin menaikkan alisnya.

Ibundanya mengangkat tangannya dan Gumi bisa melihat kilauan permata safir di jari manisnya.

_Oh, tidak! Katakan kalau ini bohong!_

"Kau akan punya Papa dan Kakak baru, _Honey_!"

.

.

* * *

**_MY BRO IS NOT THAT HANDSOME, PLEASE!_**

* * *

(satu)

* * *

Gumi menatap piring porselen bundar di hadapannya. Piring itu terlihat amat bersih. Amat mengkilap. Para pelayannya pasti disuruh menggosoknya dalam gerakan memutar sentrifugal agar hasilnya bisa seperti sekarang.

Mata hijau Gumi kemudian beralih ke deretan sendok beraneka macam rupa di sebelah kanan piring tadi. Dia tahu setiap fungsinya, mana yang sebaiknya digunakan untuk memakan sup, hidangan utama, hidangan penutup, termasuk juga pasangannya berupa pisau yang digunakan sesuai ukuran dan fungsinya masing-masing.

Kemudian, dia melihat gelas tinggi dengan warna emas pada pinggirannya yang membentuk pola melingkar yang indah. Semua terlihat sangat cantik dan berkilau.

Dan otak jeniusnya tahu seharusnya dia berhenti mengamati semua porselen itu dan mulai fokus pada apa yang akan dihadapinya setelah ini.

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidup Gumi, dia merasa sangat gugup.

Ini bukan ujian masuk Universitas terbaik di Jepang, tapi ini cukup untuk membuat perutnya merasa tegang. Gumi bahkan berpikir jika dia menelan sesuatu, sepuluh detik berikutnya dia pasti akan langsung memuntahkannya.

Dia menengadahkan kepala untuk melihat sosok wanita berambut hijau dengan senyuman yang tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya. Wanita itu berbeda umur sekitar 23 tahun jauhnya dengan iris berwarna hijau serupa miliknya dan rambut hijau bergelombang yang sekarang dibiarkannya terurai dihiasi oleh korsase coklat di dekat telinganya. Gaun birunya terlihat pas di badannya yang mulai menua, tapi masih menekankan unsur keanggunan sisa masa mudanya.

Namun, di balik kecantikan fisik luar, Gumi tahu bahwa Ibunya menyimpan semua dukanya rapat-rapat. Sejak lima tahun yang lalu ketika Ayahnya melangkah keluar dan tak pernah kembali ke rumahnya, gadis itu tahu bahwa Ibunya serapuh porselen kaca di ruang tamunya. Kelihatan indah, tapi begitu rapuh dan mudah sekali hancur. Dan Gumi juga tahu betapa lima tahun hingga sekarang dijalani oleh Nyonya Kojima dengan hati kosong. Raganya tersenyum, tapi jiwanya tidak.

Ketika Gumi mendapat kabar mengenai pernikahan Ibunya dengan seseorang yang tidak dikenalnya, gadis itu sebenarnya ingin marah. Dia tidak rela Ibunya memutuskan segalanya secara sepihak tanpa adanya intervensi darinya—seolah dia sama sekali bukan bagian apapun dari kehidupan Ibunya.

Gumi tidak sepenuhnya menyalahkan hal itu, toh dia memang memiliki fisik yang jauh lebih mirip Ayahnya ketimbang wanita jelita itu. Lihat rambut pendek Gumi yang tebal dan tidak berhenti kusut. Lihat saja bahu besar dan kaki besar jelek itu. Gumi bahkan lebih bisa dibilang mirip laki-laki ketimbang gadis remaja yang manis.

Teori genetika tentang sifat resesif dan dominan—Gumi sebenarnya membenci hal itu, tapi itulah hidup. Tuhan yang mengatur segalanya, seorang Sutradara Dunia, Arsitek Pembangun Kehidupannya. Segala hal yang diberikan Tuhan padanya juga adalah hal yang terbaik baginya. Gumi percaya itu.

Hidup bersama Nyonya Kojima adalah satu hal yang patut Gumi syukuri. Ibunya yang jelas masih tampak sangat muda itu selalu mengalami kisah cinta bermacam-macam sehingga membuat Gumi belajar banyak hal dari sana. Salah satu teori yang hampir akan dia deklarasikan sebagai miliknya adalah teori gelembung cair yang sayangnya masih belum bisa dibuktikan 100%. Gumi harus mencari orang-orang yang mampu menguji kebenaran dari teorinya tersebut.

Dan sampai saat ini dia belum menemukannya, jadi Gumi belum bisa mendeklarasikan segalanya.

Belajar dari pengalaman Ibundanya, Kojima Gumi kemudian lahir menjadi gadis remaja jenius yang mempercayai cinta sebagai hal yang logis dan mampu dipelajari. Dia pernah punya pengalaman cinta dan dari semua pengalaman itu, Gumi mampu menjelaskan segalanya secara logis. Dia mampu memprediksi rasa suka dan tahu apa yang harus dikatakan. Dia bahkan memiliki blog pribadi yang berisi saran-saran untuk punjaga cinta.

Gumi pernah menyukai orang, salah satunya adalah teman sekelasnya ketika SD, anak laki-laki pendiam yang sangat pintar. Yah, Gumi tahu itu anak itu bukan cinta pertamanya—dia mampu membedakan antara perasaan suka, kagum, dan cinta. Mirip, tapi jelas tidak sama.

Jadi, kalau seseorang bertanya padanya tentang kasus cinta monyet khas bocah-bocah idiot yang bahkan belum bisa mengetahui keinginannya, Gumi tahu. Jangan coba-coba ragukan kejeniusannya.

Melihat keadaan Ibunya sekarang dia bisa menduga bahwa ibunya terlibat dalam kisah cinta ala anak-anak idiot yang bahkan belum bisa menulis kanji namanya dengan benar. Memangnya seperti apa sih laki-laki yang mampu membuat ibunya memasang cincin emas putih bahkan tanpa memberitahu putri jenius semata wayangnya itu?

Gumi menghela napas panjang dan menatap sebal ke Nyonya Kojima. Wanita itu balas tersenyum padanya. "Kau gugup, Gumi?"

"Aku nggak suka ini semua," sahut gadis itu dengan ekspresi datar. Dia melirik gaun putih berenda yang dikenakannya, sungguh pas untuk membalut tubuh remaja yang siap berkembang itu. "Mama, aku tidak akan bilang bahwa kau teralu cepat menerima lamaran—"

"Kau pasti akan menyukainya!" tegas Nyonya Kojima cepat. "Kau pasti akan menyukainya!"

Gumi memberikan ekspresi datar. "Palingan Mama cuma tertipu cinta sesaat."

"Tidak, Gumi sayang. Mama yakin kau juga pasti akan menyukainya."

_Memangnya sekeren apa sih?!_

"Dan kalau aku tidak menyukainya, kau akan berpisah dengannya?"

Nyonya Kojima segera kehilangan kata-kata. Dia kemudian sibuk merapikan serbetnya, berusaha mengalihkan topik dari pertanyaan putri semata wayangnya. "Serbet ini cantik sekali, benar kan, Gumi? Nanti Mama ingin punya yang seperti ini di rumah baru kita nanti."

"Rumah baru?" Dahi Gumi berkedut. "Kita akan pindah rumah?!"

Wanita cantik itu mengerjap. Tampaknya dia sudah salah bicara. "Aah, maksud Mama..."

Gumi tidak terima. Tentu saja, siapa yang bisa menerimanya. Pertama, dia sudah tidak diperhitungkan saat pengambilan keputusan mengenai pernikahan ibundanya. Tahu-tahu cincin itu sudah melingkar dan Gumi dibawa paksa ke tempat ini untuk dipertemukan bersama calon ayah barunya. Dan ditambah lagi dia juga tidak diperhitungkan saat keputusan kepindahan ke rumah barunya.

"Kenapa Mama selalu mengambil keputusan sesuka hati sih?"

"Ini... keputusan bersama, sayang."

"Bersama?" Alisnya terangkat, nada protes semakin terdengar. "Tanpa melibatkan aku?!"

Nyonya Kojima ingin meraih jemari Gumi, tapi gadis itu sudah keburu berdiri dan melemparkan serbetnya begitu saja ke lantai. "Menikahlah dengan orang itu, pindahlah bersama orang itu! Aku nggak peduli lagi!"

Dan begitu Gumi berbalik untuk meninggalkan tempat itu, tubuhnya tepat menabrak sosok hangat yang tinggi menjulang. Gadis itu mengerjap dan bersiap untuk memaki sosok yang menabraknya, namun bibirnya terpaku.

Laki-laki tinggi dengan rambut ungu panjang berdiri di hadapannya. Wajah tampan dengan sorot mata lembut dan senyuman hangat segera membuat Gumi terpesona.

"Kau pasti Gumi?" Suaranya yang tenang dan terdengar begitu nyaman di telinga Gumi.

Gadis itu mengerjap sekali lagi. Dari apa yang bisa diamati olehnya, Gumi memperkirakan usia laki-laki di hadapannya dua puluhan. Dia melirik ibundanya dengan takut-takut. Ekspresi kebahagiaan terpancar di mata ibundanya.

Dan dia tahu apa makna dibalik ekspresi kebahagiaan itu.

Tunggu dulu... Usia Ibundanya hampir mendekati tiga puluhan akhir, dia nggak salah. Dan arti dari pandangan Ibundanya... analisisnya juga tidak mungkin salah.

Lalu, dia teringat ucapan Mamanya tadi di kamarnya saat menyodorkan gaun putih berenda beberapa jam yang lalu. Mamanya tersenyum lebar sambil memeluknya.

_"Malam ini, Mama ingin kau bertemu dengan Papa barumu, Honey."_

Seriusan, ini bohong kan? Gumi sungguh berharap ini bohong!

Papa baru...

Cowok tampan usia 20 tahunan...

Pandangan penuh cinta yang ditunjukkan oleh Nyonya Kojima...

Logika Gumi berputar. Otaknya berpikir dengan keras, berusaha mencari probabilitas bahwa ada satu informasi yang ditangkap Mamanya malam ini bohong.

_Informasi yang mana tapinya?!_

Gumi mengerjap sekali lagi—menatap pemuda tampan yang sibuk tersenyum hingga kadar ketampanannya meningkat 300%—kemudian menatap Mamanya yang juga tersenyum bahagia.

Nggak... Kojima Gumi nggak mungkin salah.

Seriusan...

Beneran...

Sungguhan...

Gadis itu mengerjap.

_Mama... kamu... nggak nikah sama berondong kan?!_

Sungguh, Gumi nyaris ingin pingsan sekarang.

.

.

**.bersambung**

* * *

**a.n.**

**Gakupo Camui (Gackpoid)** dan **GUMI (Megpoid)** dikembangkan oleh **Internet. Co., Ltd**  
**MY BRO IS NOT THAT HANDSOME, PLEASE!** dikembangkan ReiyKa sesuai dengan **berry blue**

seperti yang sudah pernah dijanjikan di berry blue, ReiyKa bakalan buat satu judul cerita khusus untuk menceritakan Gakupo dan Gumi, karena... saya suka peran Gumi di cerita itu dan inilah hasilnya **;P**

judulnya mirip dari salah satu judul anime haha, yasudahlah **;)**

kayaknya sih kamu nggak perlu baca berry blue buat ngerti isi cerita disini, tapi kalau penasaran, ya bolehlah dibaca (sekaligus promosi sih niatnya hihi)

komentar apapun diterima **;)**


End file.
